Bittersweet Deduction
by AnimePup1599
Summary: *pant**pant**pant*, I could have sworn Shinichi was here. That detective nerd, always running off without notice to go solve a case. Hmph, but I love that detective geek. It's silly to think that I keep waiting for him but I will keep waiting until he comes back someday...


animepup: Happy Birthday!

jc: ...

animepup: I said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

jc: ...*glare*

animepup: fine, be that way

jc: *sigh* I told you not to do that

animepup: it's not my fault, it's your birthday today so I have to say it!

jc: this one shot was supposed to be your late birthday/Christmas present from me, so I should be the one saying that

animepup: who cares! Lets both celebrate!

jc: just don't sing that stupid birthday song

animepup: happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy BIRTHDAY-

jc: OH HELL NO! *runs out of room*

animepup: geez, what's her problem. but here you guys go, jc's present to me, a Detective Conan one shot~

jc: *from a distance* YOUR FRIGGING WELCOME!

animepup: *sigh* hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't you guys leave comments saying "happy birthday" for jc! Maybe she'll cheer up! But anyways, enjoy the story~

* * *

Ran's POV

"Shinichi!" I yelled repeatedly while running around. I could have sworn I saw him a moment ago. Tch, damn him. Always leaving me behind for another stupid case. He doesn't even tell me anymore. He always has me worried sick.

"Shinichi!" I yell again. *sigh* I give up... man, its hot today! I stopped and rested on a bench to catch my breath. Conan comes by and sees me.

"Ran-neechan~ why are you out of breath?" He asks me. I smile at him.

"I thought I saw Shinichi so I ran after him," He gives me an ohhhh, face and goes away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yell at him.

"I'll be back!" He yells back. I chuckle quietly. Shinichi, who do you take me for, I've been your childhood friend for years, I'm pretty sure I would recognize you even...even if you are stuck in another body. I knew all along that Conan and Shinichi are the same person, but he must have had his reasons for not telling me so every time I would act along and pretend nothing happened. I'm so lost in thought I didn't notice Conan come back with a bottle of pop in his hands. He pressed the cold bottle against my cheek, I instantly woke up from my little flashback to that dinner date I had with Shinichi until he had to go for his, ah... little "case".

"Ran-neechan, you seem deep in thought, what are you thinking about?" But then again, I could be wrong about Conan and Shinichi being the same person...hm...It's a 50/50 chance...

"Ran-neechan!" Conan yells at me. I decided Shinichi or not, I might as well talk to him about a few things.

"Oh sorry Conan, I was just thinking about that dinner date Shinichi and I had a few days ago," I say.

"..." He makes no remark.

"Eh? Why so quiet Conan?" I ask.

"Oh! Ehehehehe...No reason!" He replies nervously.

"I just wanted to know, because you seem to talk to Shinichi a lot more than I do...did he really mean what he said?" I asked him.

"Of course he did!" Conan yells...almost angrily.

"Wait for him huh?" I gaze into the distance.

"That idiot," I say bluntly while punching a dent into a metal pole beside me.

"E-eh?!" Conan yells, surprised.

"I won't wait for him for now..." I reply firmly.

"..." Conan's expression is unreadable and he doesn't reply.

"I would wait for him for eternity..." I say softly afterwards. Conan looks up at me with his mouth open.

"What d-did you just say?" He stutters.

"I said I won't wait for him for now, I will wait for an eternity. Geez! Now that I repeated it, it seems like such a cheesy line! Listen better next time will ya?" I say loudly while holding up a fist.

"H-hai!" He says looking scared as hell, I chuckle.

"But I really meant it, even if he doesn't come back for another 10 years, I'll still wait for him because I don't just like him, I loooooooove him!" I say loudly considering there was no one around except for Conan and me. I smirk as Conan turns red and starts to steam.

"What's wrong Conan-kun? You seem really red, are you sick?" I ask worriedly.

"Ah! It's nothing, it's just very hot today, the heat's getting to me!" He says while waving his hands around frantically.

"Oh and by the way, can you say what you just said again please? I don't think I heard it right," He says to me. Liar, but I'll say it again anyways.

"I said I don't just like him, I love Shinichi...Great! You just made another line sound cheesy! I told you to listen carefully didn't I?" I say irritably while pinching his ear and pulling him onto my lap. I hug him and whisper in his ear.

"You better not tell anyone about this, Conan-kun, if you want to live to see another day," He shivers. I pull him off and take his hand.

"You said it was too hot outside right? Well let's go find some shade and maybe a Popsicle stand too!" I say excitedly. I could have sworn Conan rolled his eyeballs like Shinichi does when he thought I was acting 'childish'. Pfff, that detective nerd. I clutch Conan's hand even tighter. Shinichi/Conan or not, I just want to live with what I have closest to me right now.

_~ I will wait an eternity for you, even if it kills me I will still be waiting for you hoping you will return to me someday... ~_

* * *

jc: *looks around* alright animepup's not here, oh and guys, pls don't send me any unnecessary birthday notes. It was enough torture at school when m band class started to sing happy birthday and me running out the room screaming...yea...good times, but um-

animepup: jc! Where are you!

jc: Oh crap!

animepup: there you are...stop with the defense pose already, I wont sing it to you for now

jc:...ok then

animepup: so this is my late Christmas/birthday present

jc: yeup

animepup: i don't know whether I like it or not...

jc: I don't really care, you got your damn gift

animepup: I was just kidding, i love any story that includes ShinichiXRan~

jc: ok?

animepup: don't forget to review and fave!

jc: right, and don't be shy to make any requests for one shots or any way for us to improve our writing for your comfort!

animepup: and sorry if the characters are OOC, jc just started detective Conan so she doesn't fully understand the story

jc: I watched small clips of some episodes so that's how I knew about the dinner thing, such a bitter sweet moment~

animepup: ikr?

jc: SHINICHI AND RAN FOREVER BITCH!

animepup: HELL YEA!

jc: but we don't mind doing other pairings as well

animepup: so that's about it, oh yea, one more thing

jc: what?

animepup: Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to y-

jc: AAAARRRRRGGGGGGG! *runs out of room screaming*

MangaluverJC out~

animepup: hehehehe, don't forget to say happy birthday to jc!

Animepup1599 out~

_*EXTRA NOTE: to those who read our other stories, we will post them very soon, just waiting for animepup to finis editing, thank you for your cooperation!"_


End file.
